


Ergo Decipiatur

by ownedbyacat



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defiance, fan service, arrogance… you can call it whatever you want. But whatever you call it won't change what it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo Decipiatur

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt at **dbsk_flashfic** was "reality is" and the Muse presented me promptly with a pissed-off, defiant Changmin. A glorious sight, I'm sure you'll agree. Right now, it's this. In time, it may, perhaps, become more.

"You can't do that!" Yunho stared at the script decorating Changmin's arm, the black ink a beautiful contrast against his partner's caramel skin. It was a simple Latin sentence. One that Yunho knew only too well. Changmin had been quoting it for years. First, to convince himself. Later, to convince others. Right then, Yunho couldn't have said whom the words were aimed at: Changmin, himself, or the world at large. "They will be able to see it when we're on stage," he cautioned. "They'll read it. And they'll take it the wrong way."

"And that's the beauty of it." Changmin's smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked older that afternoon, with his hair newly dyed black. Harsher, and even less pliable than usual. "Everyone can read into it whatever they want. And nobody will be any the wiser."

"Management will know."

"They'll consider it fan service. God knows they're forever bugging me."

"And you're okay with that?" Yunho stepped closer and let his fingers trail over the words, before settling his hand lower, over the mark that would tell the whole story to those who knew how to read.

"Why not?" Changmin shivered under the gentle touch, but he didn't move away. "People can say what they want. They can believe what they want. They can change their mind six times an hour or stop believing altogether." The chocolate gaze turned fierce. "It doesn't change what's real. It never has."


End file.
